conections
by Fiction master99
Summary: rex/ahsoka around the time she left leading up to order 66 is rex gonna obey it our is he gonna live a different life like his long time crush ahsoka.
1. Chapter 1

**ok yes I know another rexsoka I don't think my last story about these 2 were good enough but I hope this one is better. I will make longer chapters now because I have more time on my hands since the test at school have basically finished *phew* I got some hard tests. Sorry for rambling on will let you read the story now hope you enjoy. the first one is short because I wrote a 1000 word chapeter then it didn't save so im just gonna have a simple 100 just to set the story in place sorry :)**

**Anakin's POV**

I was just left there standing at the stop of the temple stairs staring at the ground as my padawan walks down the temple's stairs I will never get to see her again but I hope I do she was one of the few people I care about anymore in my life and now she is gone and I have now idea what to do. then I felt a hand on my shoulder " are you ok anakin?"

he was one of the people I care about "no Im not ok I should of never been a master I am a failure to her" then I stomped off to my quarters which was so quiet without her and its never gonna be the same. with that thought in my head I put my head into the pillow on my bunk and cried myself to sleep.

What felt like a couple of minutes I was woken up by someone knocking on the door "who is it and what do you want?" I said sill half asleep

"its me rex and I want to talk to you" he was another person I cared about still. I opened the dorr and let him in. "is it true is she really gone?"

"im sorry to say rex but she is" I started to cry again _oh great thanks rex now the all mighty Anakin Skywalker was crying because his little padawan walked over his heart. _then I herd sobs which wasn't mine then I looked to my side to see rex sitting the with his helmet off crying into his hands. "its gonna be ok rex I will put a request into the Cyar'ika council if we could have 2 weeks off duty to clear our heads"

"thanks general that will help a lot, I will go and tell the men" he then left with a sad face and still with several tears running down his face.

The rest of the week I just cried and slept I didn't talk to anyone except rex and obi-wan and I hardly ate food I just feel like going to sleep and never waking up. _see ahsoka see what you have done to me im a freaken train wreck now._

**I hoped you enjoyed don't forget this is my second story it still needs improving but review what you thought about it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is the second chapter hope you enjoy I am writing this in school so if there is typos its because im in a rush **

**Ahsoka's POV**

I left my master just standing there alone at the top of the temple stairs as I walk away from my life but I had to the only person I could trust in the order was anakin and the rex and fives the rest of the jedi just turned there back on me and didn't help when I needed them the most.

I needed to start a new life and not live in the fear that I might die every day. "im going to see one of the people I care about as my best friend lux" I murmured to myself. I cant stay here where my life was it will hurt me to much. I got on a ship and flew to the onderon when I was there last I was fighting with lux, anakin and rex against the separatist. _oh no just the thought of rex and anakin make me cry._ I sat there on the ship going through hyperspace crying about the thoughts in my head.

Onderon was the same as it was last time without the droids. then something got my eye "lux!" I yelled out while running down the ramp then I jump into his arms.

"soka how have you been"

as soon as he said that I started crying into his arms then I managed to say "not good at all, I will tell you when we get to your house"

"ok then follow me" then I slowly started to walk behind him. we arrived at his house and it was so beautiful.

"ok I suggest you sit down because this is gonna be along story" he sat down beside me. I explained everything and started to cry again and for longer.

"well if it helps you, you can stay here for as long as you want"

I hugged him "thanks lux I will only need to stay here until I find out what im gonna do"

**1 week later**

I was thinking about what I should do now since I left the order and the only thing could think of was being a bounty hunter so I said screw it. "goodbye lux I will see you soon" as I was hugging him.

"ok bye soka good luck" then he let go of me and I walked up into the ship to head to tatooine to acquire my first target.

I was so bored in hyperspace so I got some sleep. I was having a wired dream that I have never had before. _I on board the resolute in the med bay looking at rex who was badly injured he got shot twice in the stomach and he was going to be put in bacta to heal so I was gonna say my final goodbye but he was asleep so I waited there until he awoke and we talk for 1 hour then next thing I know I was kissing him and we kissed for ages until we were interrupted._

I was awaken by a loud beeping noise I must have been coming out of hyperspace. I walk into the cockpit and landed on tatooine. I walked down the ramp the sun raise hit my like a tsunami I put my up and walked into town.

My client was just standing infront of a cantina "hey whos my target"

"Hey your target is a trandosha and he is on his home world come back to me when you have killed him i want proof and you will get your pay"

"ok sweet it shouldnt take too long" and off i went in my ship to trandosha

**Hope you enjoyed you know the usual review if you liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy :)**

**The day of order 66**

**Rex's POV**

I was laying on my bed in the GAR thinking about things then anakin storms in with red eyes "Rex assemble the 501st we are going to march on the Jedi temple" he sounded like a sith

"sorry general I cant I was born to serve and protect Jedi im not gonna turn my back on the people I cared about, I am going to leave the army instead"

"ok then rex but if I ever see you again I am going to have to see you as a traitor like the rest of the jedi and I will kill you"

with what he just said I jumped in to one of the unmarked ships in the hanger and the one I jumped in happened to be the twilight. "where can I go" I murmured to myself and then something click in my head the only place where I felt like I was safe with one of my brothers on cut lawquane's farm on saleucami. I punched in the coordinates and off I was.

When I was in hyperspace and I was thinking _I wonder how ahsoka has been since she has left the order. its lucky that she left when she did because anakin surely would of killed her and I would tried to kill anakin to avenge her death but I would of ended up dead aswell._

_"beep beep beep" _I must be coming out of hyperspace so I snapped out of my train of thoughts and landed on this awesome planet.

I landed on and empty field right next to cut's house startled I saw cut come running out of his house to see what was going on. I opened up the ramp "well hello stranger" I said to cut as I saw him pointing a gun at me.

"oh sorry about that rex thought you were some sepie" then we both started to laugh.

"I bring very bad new and a question aswell"

"ok then let me hear it"

"we might want to sit down this is a long story"

"come into the house you can tell me over a nice cold beer"

"sure sounds great" I followed cut inside the house to see that suu and the kids weren't here "where is suu and the kids?"

"there are at the markets getting some things"

"ok that's good because I don't want the kids to hear this"

"wow it must be pretty bad then"

"it is" I sat down next to him on the couch and explained the whole situation about order 66.

"holy crap that is pretty bad." he sad with a very shocked face. "I hated palpatine right from the start"

"yeah same" we both started to laugh again

"ok then what was your question"

"is it ok if I can stay here until I got my head around things"

"sure it is" at that moment I turned to the door to see suu and the kids standing there "for saving my family rex you can stay here as long as you want, infact we have a little cottage up the road alittle bit you can stay there if you want"

"thank you so much suu" after I finished saying that jek and Shaeeah came running up and jumping on me.

"we missed you rex" they said at the same time.

"kids leave rex alone he has had a bad day"

"fine daddy" they both jumped off me and ran up to there rooms.

"rex do you want to come with me to got see the cottage" suu said kindly

"ok sure thing"

"ok got waited in the speeder I got to grab some things" I walked outside to see the speeder next to the house and I hopped in it.

"you ready to got rex"

"yep lets go"

We drove up the track I swear we were in the speeder for not even 1 minute then we arrived at the cottage it was a very small place and then I saw a nice small speeder next to the house. The fields around they house where nice there also some small nice flowers in front of the house as well.

"you coming in rex or are you going to sit there and day dream" suu said with a laugh

"very funny im gonna come in now" I said with a cheeky smirk on my face. I walked in and dropped my jaw this may be small cottage but it is better than any other quarters I have been in at the army. " thank you so much suu for letting me stay in here its amazing"

"well I suppose this is for saying thanks for saving my family a year ago" then next minute I was hugging her

I backed away "I suppose it is then" I said with a smile. "but im really tired I might go to sleep"

"ok then rex, I will just put the stuff I brought you on this shelf and I will see you in the morning"

"thanks again suu" I said as she walked out the door. As soon as I heard her go off in the speeding I walked into my room took off my armor that I realized I still had on and had a shower in the refresher. When I got out I went straight to sleep on the nice comfy bed.

**hope you enjoyed. this is my longest chapter so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is about 1 month ahead of the last one.**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I have been getting good with a sniper now which is good. Im waiting for my client on tatooine. A big guy sat next to me and he had a robe covering his face "here is your target no questions just get it done and come back here for your payment"

"ok then it shouldn't take to long"

"don't get cocky"

Then he walked off. What he just said reminded me off anakin those were the good days. I looked down at the datapad he had gave me, my new target was a...clone really and he was on saleucami well I better get going I jump on my ship put in the coordinates and off I was.

while I was in hyperspace started to think about rex and order 66 since I have heard about it I have wonder did rex kill anakin or did rex leave the army because he couldn't do it. then "beep beep beep" the ship came out of hyperspace and saleucami was insight. I flew down to the planet and landed in a field awhile away from the clones farm.

I was walking for awhile until I saw a sign at the entrance to a farm and it said Cut's farm. I walked down the path a little bit until I saw a little cottage then I ran into the field until I was directly in front of the cottage and I was out of sight it was early morning so cut must be coming out of his house soon so I set up my sniper and I aimed at the door and waited.

The door started to open up and I saw a clone but wait it wasn't my target it was "REX!" as I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"who are you get off me" then I was thrown onto the flowed then bang it all went black.

I woke up to see a familiar face that love to see everyday. "rex what happened"

"I still don't know who you are"

"its me silly"

"can you please just tell me your name because I don't remember knowing you the only togruta I know is shaak ti and ahsoka" his face then turned really pale "is that really you ahsoka?"

"yes rex it is me"

"give me proof"

"on a mission to this planet you got shot and it was 2 inches away from going straight through your heart"

"holy force it is you" then he gave me the biggest hug and then he kissed my forehead "I missed you so much" then i felt tears on my shoulder and they were from rex

"why are you crying" I said with a concerned face

"why didn't you come and say goodbye to me when you left the order, I cried for weeks and I thought I would never see you again, you don't know how much that hurt me" then he span on his heel and walked into his room I guess and slammed the door.

I didn't know what to say I was so happy to see him that I was shocked how fast his mood changed. I walked up to his door "are you ok rex" I knocked on his door then it slowly opened up the door then he walked to his bed. "im sorry rex I guessed I was to overwhelmed with it all that I didn't think about it but does this make it better" then I planted my lips on his kissing him and to my surprise he didn't push me away.

we slowly broke apart "that diffidently makes up for it"

**hope you enjoyed sorry for the short chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for not writing over the weekend but heres a new chapter :)**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up the next morning to feel a strong man sleeping next to me and it was rex. I love being with him again it made me happy. islowly run my finger tips through his hair which by the looks of it hasn't cut it in a couple of weeks. I did it so softly because I didn't want to wake him up. my attempts failed I saw him slowly open his eyes. "good morning handsome man"

"oh good morning to you as well beautiful" wow im surprised he said that but I could defiantly get used to that. "you didn't tell me last night why and how you found me" how did I forget that.

"can I trust you rex" I said with a very serious face.

"of course you can trust me because I trust you with my life"

"ok good because I shouldn't be telling you what im about to tell you"

"ok I wont tell anyone"

"well since I left the order the only thing I could think of doing was being a bounty hunter and I have been doing that ever since but my target now is a clone called cut. Do you know him"

"yes I do know him he is one of the other people I trust with my life he is a good man"

"well I don't want to kill him then"

"ok that's good, do you want to go see him and his family?"

"of course I will" me and him walked out of the cottage holding hands then we walked to the side of the house where I saw a speeder and we hopped in. we cruised down the road for not even a minute and we got to cuts house. we hopped off the speeder to walk to the door. rex knocked then cut opened the door and 2 small twi'lek ran out of the house and hugged rexs legs then the stood behind him looking at me.

the girl spoke first "uncle rex who is that" pointing at me.

"shaeeah that's my friend ahsoka tano"

then the boy spoke "is she nice"

"hahaha of course she is jek" then cut walked over to me and looked at me from the bottom to the top. then a female adult twi'lek walked out of the house aswell and as soon as we made eye contact I could sense that we were gonna be good friends.

"hey ahsoka I am suu and you have already meet jek and shaeeah and my husband cut" she said as she walked over to my and put a hand around my shoulder. "kids got out and play cut and rex go inside and have a chat I want to have a chat with my new friend" then rex and cut went inside, and jek tapped shaeeah on the shoulder and said your it and ran off "come in the barn we will have a girly chat".

The barn was a nice place. "so what did you want to talk about"

"just how did you meet rex" I explained everything about me leaving the order.

"then I reunited with him in the market as I accidentally walked into him" lucky she wasn't a jedi because she would be able to sense that im lying.

"wow that is a touching story" as she wiped a few tears from her face.

**Rex's POV**

"rex your a lucky man she is a beautiful lady"

"yeah I know she is and she was a jedi which is cool" as I took a sip from my beer then ahsoka and suu walked in. "is it ok if ahsoka could stay with me in the cottage for awhile"

"of course it is rex the cottage is basically yours now since we never use it"

"thanks so much suu you are so nice"

"its getting late you two should go get some rest we are gonna have a big day tomorrow" then me and ahsoka started to head to the door."and also ahsoka I will bring some stuff for you in the morning and if you want we could go to the market and go shopping"

"sure thing suu" then I walked out and hopped in the speeder along with ahsoka.

while we were driving to the cottage I broke the silence. "do you even want to stay with me or are you gonna go back to bounty hunting"

"you seem to have a peaceful life here and I would love to be apart of that peaceful life not just as your friend but as your girlfriend" I was so shocked with what she said.

"really because that is exactly what I wanted. I want to never leave your side ever again" then I kissed her. We arrived at the cottage hooped out of the speeder and as soon as we got inside we both went to sleep in bed together.


	6. Chapter 6

**new chapter enjoy :)**

**###**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was on a speeder heading to the market with suu. "my friends owns a clothes shop do you want to got there"

"of course I would, what girl wouldn't like clothes shopping" we stop outside a nice looking building we walk in and suu starts talking to her friend.

"who's your friend suu" suu's friend said

"this is ahsoka she wants some new clothes"

"ok choose what you want I will have to get the right size for you ahsoka because your a bit short"

"ok" I was looking for a few minutes. "suu found the ones I wanted"

"ok give to my friend we will come back later and pick them up" I walk over to suu's friend and give the clothes to her. "thanks I will be back soon" me and suu walk out of the shop to see a squad of storm trooper. "ok suu just get in the speeder and lets go" but it was to late they had spotted me. "oi you stop get back here"

then suu zooms off to her house. "rex and cut we have storm troopers heading our way"

"ok suu get our kids inside and protect yourself me and rex will keep them at bay"

"what about me"

"ahsoka I need you to go inside as well to protect my family"

"ok cut good luck you two" and I ran inside with suu.

**Rex's POV**

within a flash I got my amour on and got my 2 DC-17 in hands and got ready behind some cover beside cut. "ok you ready cut"

"im always ready" then 2 speeders came racing around the corner and stopped and 8 storm soldiers hopped out and started to shoot at us. one shot goes right pass my head so I stood up and shot my DC-17 at the imperials I got 2 of them. "2 down cut 6 more" I yell at cut.

"ok good" then cut got up and rolled to the side and shot 2 more but he missed the 3rd one. the imp shot cut 2 times in the stomach. "NOOO!" I yelled out I jumped over my cover and within seconds I shot the remaining imperials. "suu get out here" she ran out the door and ran over to me and put cut in her arms. ahsoka slowly walked out and said "I can stop the bleeding but it will take time to heal him"

"just do it" suu yells out. then ahsoka walked over and put her hands on his forehead and within seconds he stop bleeding. " that's as much as I can do but we are gonna need a bacta tank to heal him fully".

**###**

**Hoped you enjoyed the little action. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for 500+ views on this story I don't know how much this is compared to other peoples but thanks it means im not doing this for nothing hope you enjoy :)**

**###**

**Rex's POV**

cut was resting but he was badly injured and needed a bacta tank so I got an idea "this may be risky but we could pull it off I will get me and cut into the imperials amour and we will return to the market and go to there ship and I will say that he is very injured and needs a bacta tank and I know my brothers wont ignore a wounded brother"

"that's a fansatic idea rex it might just work" said ahsoka with a smile

"I will let you do anything to help my husband" suu said with a sad face.

"ok we should be back soon if we don't come back don't come looking for us" and with that me and cut were in imperial amour and where heading towards there ship. we got onboard the ship. "this man needs a bacta tank he got badly injured during our fight with the traitors" I said trying to make it sound believable and it worked the imperials took cut striped him or his amour and put him in a bacta tank.

"he should be ok in about 2 days"

"ok thanks can you show me to my quarters I completely forgot where it is"

"did you hit your head in the fight or something" he said with a chuckle

"can you please"

"ok brother" then I followed him down a hallway of the ship until we got to an empty room.

"thanks im going to rest I got shaken up in the battle"

"ok see you later"

**2 days later**

I got cut out of the bacta tank and put the amour on him "ok lets go" then we walked to the hanger I got a carbine from the armory we walked over to a ship.

"hey where are you 2 going"

"we are going home" then I shot the 2 gaurds in the helmet. we ran in the small ship and flew down to the planet and we stopped at the market and we borrowed suu's friend's speeder and we raced to the farm house. as soon as I stopped the speeder at the farm house suu and the children and ahsoka slowly behind them. the all huggedcut but ahsoka hugged me and kissed me.

"I missed you rexter" she whispers to me. she called me rexter wow I like the way that sounded.

"don't worry soka, I missed you as well" as I kissed her again the I turned my sight to cut who wsas hugging his family. "cut I know you want to be with your family buti think you still need to rest ok"

"ok rex I will be fine tomorrow then we are heading to work we still have work to do"

"ok cut" then I looked to ahsoka. "its getting late do you want to go home and get some rest"

"ok sure rex" then me and ahsoka waved to the wonderful family then we hopped on the speeder and speed home.

we got inside and sat on the bed I broke the silence "I want to have a family like that with you ahsoka"

"that's what I was thinking to rex"

"would you like to try"

"I will be happy to" then ahsoka jumped on top of me and we had sex for a long time that night.

###

**hoped you enjoyed plz review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for not uploading on this story for awhile I just have had some family problems and I just ran out of ideas but I got one so just enjoy :)**

**###**

**2 months since cut's injury**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Me and Rex were married now life was until the past few weeks we have had 5 imperial attacks. "Hey Rex do you have any idea how we can stop this attacks?" I said to Rex as he walked out of the refresher with his body sparkling from the water.

"Well I was just thinking about that. Me you and Cut cant hold out much longer and the only idea I came up with was to find help."

"Where the hell are we gonna find help?"

"I wonder if Obi-wan and Anakin survived order 66? Because if they did we could try and look for them"

"Anakins home planet was tatooine we could look for him there."

"Now we just need a ship"

"I happen to have a ship when I came to this planet and I still have it"

"Ok sweet, I will tell Cut and Suu in the morning but we should get some sleep we are gonna need it"

"Ok, goodnight Rexter" as I gave him a kiss. We both went straight to sleep.

**The next morning.**

"Cut do you still have your clone amour or did you get rid of it?"

"I still got it, Its in the barn, Why?"

"Well your gonna need it because" I explained the plain to him.

"Sounds like a plan I will get Suu and the kids to stay in town" then Cut walked inside to Suu. Ahsoka broke the silence.

"Do you really think we will find them Rex?"

"Im not sure Ahsoka but I sure hope we do" then Cut came out of the house.

"I will got get my amour then we will be ready to go."

"Ok me and Ahsoka will me you at the ship"

"See ya then" He walked into the barn.

Me and Ahsoka were waiting at the ship for Cut then he came around the corner and hopped out of his speeder.

"Wow Cut your amour is really shinny"

"Well I was one of the first clones to be made and I wanted to keep my amour clean"

"You did a good job of that" Cut and Ahsoka giggle a little bit. "We better go we don't want to lose any time." with that the 3 of us ran into the ship and off we were to tatooine.

**The next day**

**Obi-wans POV**

I was sitting at a seat outside a cantina eating so food then I sense something that I haven't sense in ages but I just cant make out what it is. "I will just ignore it" I murmured to myself but it didn't go away. In fact it got stronger and stronger then I looked at the street to see a face and a certain amour I will never forget Ahsoka and Captain Rex.

I tried to single Ahsoka through the force to let her know I was here and it worked. "OBI-WAN" Ahsoka came running over to me and hugged me tightly. Rex and a clone that I have never seen before came slowly behind her.

"Ahsoka how good it is to see you and you of course Rex, I don't believe we have meet before"

"Im Cut Lawquane"

"Nice to meet you im sure you know my name since Ahsoka kinda yelled it out to everyone"

"Obi-wan do you know that mission we were on to capture grievous and I got shot"

"Yeah I remember"

"Well Cut here and his family were the ones that looked after me"

"Oh I see" Ahsoka cut me off before I could say something else.

"Rex you never told me you got shot"

"I didn't feel the need to, Andif it was 2 inchs to the right I would of been killed"

"Rex that's really serious why didn't you tell me"

"Not now. Tell Obi-wan why we came here"

"Well Obi-wan we were actually looking for Anakin or you to help us fight the imperials"

"Ahsoka and Rex im sorry to say but Anakin went to the dark side, do you know the mighty Darth Vader well that's Anakin"

###

**Hope you enjoyed You know the usual Plz review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is gonna be a long one (around 1000 words) so enjoy :)**

**###**

**Rex's POV**

I walked onto the ship to see that Ahsoka had shut herself in the cockpit. "Ahsoka are you ok?"

"Are you serious Rex" she said as she opened the door "Of course im not fucken ok, my master the person who has saved my life many times the person I cared about has turned to the dark side and has killed loads of my friends and innocent people"

"Do you want me to get you anything or do you need a hug?"

"No Rex I just want peace and quiet"

"ok if you need me and Cut we will be talking to Obi-Wan" then I walked off the ship and walked to Obi-wans hut.

"General did Cody try and kill you"

"Rex the war is over for use you can just call me Obi-wan, but I am sad to say that yes indeed Cody did try and kill me"

"If I ever see him again im going to smack some sense into him"

"That just prove that the palpatine can get into anyone's head"

"Did all of Codys squad try and kill you?"

"No actually a small handful of about 5 didn't, Cody ordered his At-te to shoot me off the cliff and I fell in water at the bottom he was foolish to think that I would die from that, but I got dragged out of the water by boil and 4 of his squad and they took me here and they went to mandalore"

"Good man boil I always liked him, but we should go there and try and find them we are gonna need all the help we can get if we are going to fight the empire"

"We will leave first thing in the morning, Go tell Ahsoka the plan"

"Ok I will be back soon" I left Cut with Obi-wan in the hut to got to the ship to tell Ahsoka the plan.

I walked on the ship and knocked on the Cockpit door and there was no answer so I thought she would be asleep so I opened the door and walked in to see Ahsoka was nowhere to be seen. I ran down the ramp and towards Obi-wans hut. I burst through the door "Ahsoka has been taken" I yelled.

"That is not good we have to find her"

"Ok I think we should split up Obi-wan go and see if Jabba has anything to do with this Cut look around the ship for tracks or clues im going to look around the town"

"Sounds like a plan I will contact you if I find anything" I ran out of the hut and into the town I had my blasters holstered but I was ready to use them as soon as I needed to use them. I walk into the cantina that we found Obi-wan at to see if anyone has seen her. I walked up to the bar "Has anyone seen a young togruta girl around here"

"Who's asking" A man sitting at a table by himself said with a scary voice. I walked over to him.

"Her boyfriend actually"

"Oh well you aren't going to see her for awhile"

"Why?"

"A bounty hunter got hired by I have no idea who but they captured her and have taken her off world"

"That's fucken great" I stormed out of the cantina and said on my comlink to Cut and Obi-wan. "Ahsoka has been taken off this planet so she can be anywhere"

"Well that's great we need her for this otherwise we are dead"

**Ahsoka's POV**

I woke up up to see I had binders around my wrist I tried to free myself but the harder I tried the tighter they got. "I remember the time I got trapped by cad bane with these stupid things" I murmured to myself.

"Having fun talking to yourself little girl?" I got shocked and turned around to see a tall blue man.

"Cad bane out of all people why did you kidnap me?"

"Because I got told by one of my good friends on tatooine that you were there and the empire are paying 2 million credits for a Jedi alive or dead"

"Now that's just great" I sat down and folded my legs. I thought "what am I gonna do now"

**On a ship in the orbit of coruscant**

I felt something in the force that I haven't felt since I left the Jedi order "Master?"

I got dragged onto the ship and put into a cell on the cold hard floor. Then a tall black figure stood in front of me.

"Hello Padawan I mean Ahsoka since you left me and the order. but the order is destroyed now all of the jedi are dead now im just tying up loose ends and im sorry to say but your one of those loose ends" he ignited his red light saber and pointed it at me.

"Anakin please don't. Can't you remember all the fun times we had? how many times I saved your life and you saved mine and what would that all be for?"

"That was a waste of time since when you left me the only light I had in me left with you. You and my mother were the 2 people I cared the most for in my life and when my mum died that was half of my good side gone and when you left the Jedi order that was the other half gone and all I wanted to do was kill all the jedi for what they did"

"That doesn't mean you should kill me, that won't solve anything"

"actually it will, it means all the jedi are dead" then a blue light saber slashes Anakins light saber down.

"Except this one"

"Obi-wan you should've came because both of you are now gonna die."

###

**Thanks for reading I now have 835 people have read this story it mean a lot to me. Review what you think will happen :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Im so sorry for not making a new chapter but here it is**

**Ahsoka's POV **

**"**Come on Obi-wan we have to leave now"

"No Ahsoka you have to leave now not me"

"Obi-wan no, you are leaving with me"

"Go Ahsoka you must walk a different path" I got force pushed back then a door slammed down and blocked the way. obi-wan was just staring at me then I saw Darth vader behind him and next thing I knew he had been killed by Darth vader.

"NOOOO! OBI-WAN" then I felt warm hands grab me by the arms and pull me onto a ship.

"We have to leave no Ahsoka"

"No! im not leaving without Obi-wan"

"You just saw him die, We can morn him later but we need to save ourselves that's what he would want us to do"

"Fine" we flew out of the hanger of the ship and put in the coordinates for mandalore.

"We will be there in a few days"

"Ok good now can you give me some peace and quiet?"

"Ok Ahsoka if you need anything I will be just in the cockpit" as soon as Rex left the room I cried myself to sleep.

**On Mandalore a few days later**

**Rex's POV**

Me and Ahsoka and Cut where walking through the big forest on mandalore it was so quiet. "So Ahsoka do you miss being a Padawan in the order or do you like being a free woman?"

She giggled at what I just said. "Your funny Rexter because when im around you im no where close to a free woman" Cut and Ahsoka had a small giggle. Then Ahsoka stop laughing. "Everyone stop"

"What is it Ahsoka?"

"I sense danger"

"Ok then, but what is it?"

" I'm not su-" She got cut off by a blaster shot that went straight through Cuts head. He dropped to the floor Straight away dead.

"Cut noooo!" I started to run towards the direction of the shot. "Im going to tear all of your heads off for what you did.".

###

**I'm really sorry for how short it is but I need some names for clones Do you guys have any?**

**You know the usual Plz review No Flames Plz**


End file.
